Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vulture
The''' Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vulture''' (トリトリの実 モデル) is a Carnivorous Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a Vulture. Tori (鳥) is Japanese for "Bird", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Vulture. This originally was given to a high ranking marine as a gift for all of his years of loyal service to the World Government and to the Marines. However the Marine had didn't eat it, but rather saved it for his own son and that being Seberus D. Cultera. Whenever he was old enough Seberus had ate the fruit and now he uses this fruit along with the Sabu Sabu no Mi, in which his "gauntlets" had eaten it. Strengths The main of the strengths of this fruit as demonstrated by Seberus is that he is able to turn into a hybird or full version of a Vulture or somewhere in-between. Naturally like all Tori model, the user gains the ability to fly and speed increased. It was shown that Seberus has gotten it to an awakened zoan in which his speed, strength, durability and recovery time. Due to the fact that the vultures seem to pray on the wounded and weaken, Seberus has a great increased sense of both smell and sight.In recent times, Seberus has shown to have a few new abilities with this fruit which is given to him by special pills and rokushiki. He is able to gain more physical strength in his hybrid and full vulture forms. His half vulture form is extremely large because it increases their original height and mass by a great degree. Fighting styles and abilities, like Rokushiki, are greatly enhanced by the power of the fruit. As stated by Tony Tony Chopper, animals of the Carnivorous Zoan are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as such tend to be better adapted for combat. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat, and may have useful features, such as claws, to aid in a fight. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Seberus for combat purposes and to further battle. Seberus notably uses the fruit's powers to make his Rokushiki techniques like Shigan and Rankyaku more powerful with the addition of claws on his fingers and the added strength. Seberus has shown to have a few more modes than the standard modes, thanks to the special pills and Rokushiki Seberus uses. He also seems to his sense of smell the most with this fruit, he has commented that he is able to smell out his opponents. Tsume Mode Tsume Mode (爪モード, Literally Meaning "Claw Mode") this is one of the basic modes that Seberus seems to use, he will turn his hands and/or feet into the vultures claws using it for combat. He is able to use the claws for combat they are extremely sharp and have showed to have been able to cut through even metal and of course flesh. Seberus comments that he is also able to use the claws on his feet as he is able to grab onto other objects and hang from them. The first this was seen during a battle with a pirate, Seberus has been able to grab onto a pipe able the pirate and Seberus was able to stand there looking down at him. *'Tsume Toteki' (爪モー投擲, Literally Meaning "Claw Throw") grabbing onto his opponents with either his hands or feet claws, he will throw his opponents very far away or up into the air, from that as the opponents come down from the air. He will go back into a human from and kick his opponents away. Hane Mode Hane Mode (爪モー羽, Literally Meaning "Wing Mode") this is the one of the most used modes used by Seberus, in which he either will turn his arms into wings or he will sprout them from his back. Thus giving him the ability to fly, from this he is able to move faster and higher than most opponents. He is able to rush at the enemies with his wings and he often will use them as a weapon as well. As he moves, he uses his wings to both block and attack his opponents. *'Hane Push'- Seberus will literally push away his opponents with his wings, with so much force that they are sent flying away at high speeds. *'Hane Block'- By basically coating himself within his wings he is able to block all attacks that come at him, this was first used during a fight with a pirate. The pirate had fired a punched and it was easily blocked by Seberus and then using the Hane push to push his opponent away. Full Mode In this mode, Seberus will go into a full version of a Vulture. However in this mode he can change his size ranging from what the size of a vulture is to a massive sized bird. This is done thanks to rokushiki and life return, however his full capabilities with this mode is still unknown. *'Full Mode, Model: Lighting'- After going into a full version, Seberus will eat a special pill and making him super thin and skinny. Thus why it is called lighting mode, in this form his speed has greatly increase and he moves at just fast speed, that Seberus had commented that he is the wind and no one will be able to get him in this form. However it would appear that there is a time limit to this, before the pill wares off and he will go back into a full normal form again. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit